One Blanket
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Twelve squad members are set out to explore; only two remain. Rivaille and Eren huddle together for warmth in the freezing weather. Fluffy drabble.


"It's fucking cold."

There was a silence between them, talking being a bit too painful for the moment. Eren remained huddled with the one blanket they shared amongst them as the corporal stood up and watched for any sign of their rescue. Their horse had died a while ago, and Rivaille was too disgusted to use the carcass as a heat source. It was the first time they had horse for dinner.

"Do you want the blanket now, Corporal?" A few seconds passed before the man turned around, his cold stare locking onto the shivering form. He didn't answer as he walked to the boy's side in front of their makeshift tent.

"Say, Eren." Green eyes looked curiously upon his superior. "Do you think we're going to die out here?"

It was a simple mission really. They were to go forth and explore for titan sightings. There were 12 members who set out, Eren and Rivaille being two of them. However they didn't take into account that it would be cold. Freezing cold. It was the first time any of them had seen snow in such quantities. One by one soldiers dropped, their organs freezing completely, unable to survive. Now only two remained, and no rescue team in sight. But even so, anyone who might want to try and rescue them might die as well.

"I have faith." This elicited a snort from the shorter male. "Do you not think so?" The corporal took a deep breath, resting his arms on his knees as he looked out into the snow-white horizon.

"No, I'm just always surprised at your tenacity to keep living."

Another silence stretched between them. Eren was starting to fall asleep and he crawled into their tent. "Corporal, come inside. We should warm up for the time being." It took a moment for the older man to comply, but he eventually followed the titan boy inside their shelter.

It wasn't much warmer then outside, but it was still a difference. Their 3D gear was on the side and they both lay down on their sides, facing each other as they shared the one blanket they had.

Despite the cold, Rivaille noticed a blush on his inferior's cheeks. "Are you thinking nasty thoughts in front of me? Disgusting."

"N-no! I just…" His eyes averted from the corporal as he tried to think of an answer. "If I had to die here, I'd be…g-glad if it was with you." Rivaille's face remained emotionless.

"I thought you said you had faith that you would live? Where did that go all of a sudden?" A shorter silence this time, only because he was impatient. "Answer me, Jaeger."

"Um…" Eren hesitated. "After I…changed…I was just, looked at differently." He began. "Those faces always seemed to say 'He's not human…it's only a matter of time before he eats us all…dissect him and kill him'. And now…as we're both…in the middle of this…white frozen world…where all of our comrades have fallen…and either of us could go down just as they did…" His bright emerald hues looked at met with the corporal's own eyes. "We're laying so close to each other…and you're just the same corporal as ever."

Rivaille stared at the boy whose face was only inches from his own.

"Honestly, you're ridiculous." Eren blinked.

"Eh?"

"Why would I think different of you?"

"Well, b-because—"

"I don't give a shit. As of right now, you're on humanity's side." Tears pricked the boy's eyes. The corporal's hand went out to ruffle brown locks, trying to reassure him in his own way. "But." His hand pulled away and Eren looked scared again. "The second you turn against us, I will be the first one to slice the back of your neck. Got it?" Eren wordlessly nodded, a bit intimidated to say anything further.

Soon night came and it grew colder. The two males has to tangle their limbs together just to they could stay alive.

"H-hey…C-c-corpor…al?"

"W-w-what?"

"T-thank…y-y-you…"

"F-for what?"

"F-for exis…ting…a-and…l-living…a-and…s-s-surviving…"

"H-huh?"

"U-until…you s-slice my n-neck…I will…k-keep s-surviving…"

"…"

"I…h-have a-a-another r-reason…to l-live…"

"…j-just s-shut up a-and m-move closer…I'm f-fucking cold."

Eren smiled, complying with the corporal's order. "A-ah…me t-too…"

* * *

**As requested, I made another little RiRen drabble. I hope you enjoy this! I knew I wanted to write one, and a friend recommended a "getting warm" prompt, so here it is. A lot of fluffy, but no romance. Heh, look forward to more fics and drabbles! THIS WILL NOT GET A SEQUEL, OKAY? haha, thanks so much!**

**~Ichi**


End file.
